Como Se Fosse a Primeira Vez
by Courtney Mills
Summary: É difícil não se lembrar da pessoa que ama... aliás, não lembrar que a ama. Mais difícil ainda é ver quem você mais ama não se lembrar de você. Essa era a situação de Josh, que após sofrer um acidente de carro com a esposa, recebe agora a notícia de que a mesma está com amnésia. Agora, ele deve tentar... não fazê-la se lembrar, mas sim, reconquista-lá mais uma vez.
1. Chapter 1

Fic AU. Josh e Lana como principais.  
>Once Upon A Time, bem como todos os seus direitos não me pertencem. História criada sem fins lucrativos e sem nenhum objetivo de denegrir a imagem pessoal de ninguém. Eventos e relatos retratados aqui são de minha autoria, sem nenhuma ligação com a realidade.<p>

Minha cabeça doía muito. Abri os olhos com dificuldade, com a visão ainda embaçada.

— Ela acordou! — uma voz masculina disse. Assim que finalmente pude enxergar, vi um homem me olhar preocupado. O rosto inchado, e as inúmeras olheiras denunciavam seu cansaço — como se sente? — me perguntou

— Minha cabeça — pousei minha mão direita sobre a mesma — está doendo muito! — informei

— Já vai passar, está sendo medicada — me disse, segurando a minha mão com delicadeza. Achei aquele gesto um tanto íntimo e me afastei. Ele percebeu. Pude percebe-lo pensativo por um instante.

— Você... sabe me dizer qual é o seu nome? — me questionou. Tentei buscar tal resposta na minha mente e não encontrei. Eu não me lembrava, e aquela dor infernal não ajudava em nada. Busquei com o olhar ao redor do quarto, que agora identifiquei ser de um hospital e consegui enxergar um nome escrito em um papel ao lado da minha cabeceira.

— Lana! — respondi rápido. Um sorriso esperançoso brotou de seus lábios.

— E quem sou eu? — perguntou

— Meu médico?! — chutei. Bom, ele parecia ser. Na verdade eu não fazia a menor ideia de quem ele fosse. Pude ver seu sorriso sumir, e uma lágrima escorrer dos seus olhos.

— Lana, eu sou seu marido! — eu juro que se não estivesse deitada, teria caído. Que? Marido? Eu sou casada?

— Eu não tenho marido! — respondi, ainda assustada. Mais em choque, do que assustada. Na verdade eu não tinha muita certeza, afinal eu não me lembrava de quem era. Nesse exato momento, outro homem adentrou o local. Acho que esse sim, era o médico.

— Ela não se lembra, doutor! — ele disse

— Vejamos... — ele se aproximou de mim, colocando uma lanterna no meu olho. Não preciso nem dizer o quanto aquilo aumentou ainda mais minha dor de cabeça, como se isso fosse possível — Sra. Dallas, qual a última coisa que você se lembra? — perguntou. Busquei novamente alguma coisa na minha memória, e não encontrei nada.

— Nada, eu não me lembro de nada... — neguei com a cabeça, em seguida fechei os olhos e pus as duas mãos na cabeça. Aquela dor estava insuportável — minha cabeça tá doendo muito! — informei

— Calma, esta sendo medicada. Logo vai passar! — o médico reforçou o que já haviam me dito — não se lembra de pelo menos do seu nome, quando nasceu, onde mora? — eu novamente neguei com a cabeça

— Só o nome dela! — o tal homem respondeu

— Eu li na minha ficha — contei, soltando um grito de dor em seguida. Porque aqueles remédios não faziam efeito? O médico olhou para mim com uma cara nada boa, e retirando uma seringa de uma bandeja próxima á minha cama, injetou um líquido na minha veia.

— Isso vai ajudar a dor passar, e fazer você dormir. Descanse, Sra. Dallas! — pudê ouvi-lo dizer, até sentir o sono me invadindo, e acabar dormindo.

A maldita dor de cabeça finalmente passou. Bom... foi a primeira coisa que constatei(aliviada, por sinal) assim que acordei. Porém, ainda fiquei com receio em abrir os olhos... digamos que ainda estava em choque com a últimas informações que tive. Como não poderia ficar acordada com os olhos fechados pra sempre, decidi abri-los, vagarosamente. A adivinha só: fitei outra carinha nova. Uma loira estava sentada ao lado da minha cama, bocejando de sono. Os longos cabelos soltos e despenteados, faziam um bom contraste com os olhos verdes que, assim como o meu "suposto" marido, continham enormes olheiras.

— Lana, você acordou! — não demorou a perceber — como se sente? — me perguntou, com a voz preocupada

— Bom... estou bem, eu acho... — me sentei na cama, aliás já estava cansada de ficar deitada — por quanto tempo eu dormi? — cocei a cabeça

— Umas três horas — deu de ombros — Josh me disse que tinha uma dor de cabeça horrível. Melhorou? — continuou a perguntar. Ah, então esse era o nome dele: Josh.

— Sim — assenti e um longo silêncio se estabeleceu. Eu já estava ficando curiosa. O que ela seria minha? Irmã, cunhada, médica? Não queria parecer insensível, ou coisa do tipo. Mas minha curiosidade estava me matando, e bom, ela deveria saber que não me lembro de nada. Então, resolvi perguntar — desculpe, mas... quem é você? — pude vê-la fazer a mesma expressão de decepção do meu "marido". E só pra deixar bem claro: eu não gostava nenhum pouco daquilo. Mas, pelo menos estava sendo sincera.

— Você não lembra, não é mesmo? — perguntou, e eu neguei com a cabeça — Meu nome é Jennifer, sou sua melhor amiga e colega de elenco. — me esclareceu. Espera ai, eu tenho uma melhor amiga? Ei, e esse "elenco"? Eu sou atriz?

— Elenco? — não pude evitar minha empolgação — eu sou... — ela me cortou

— Atriz? Sim, você é! — sorriu — na verdade, nós todos somos. Eu, você e o Josh. Fazemos parte do elenco principal de um seriado de televisão. — me contou, e não segurou o riso ao me ver surtando, literalmente, com a novidade.

— Ai, eu não posso acreditar — eu parecia uma criança ganhando presente do papai noel — eu sou atriz! — mesmo ainda estando empolgada, eu não pude deixar de notar uma coisa: mesmo ambos estando decepcionados por eu não lembrar de ninguém, a reação da Jennifer ainda foi diferente da do tal Josh. Ele parecia ter um peso, não sei. Por falar nele, o mesmo adentrou o quarto naquele exato momento.

— Ei, parece que alguém aqui está com uma carinha bem melhor! — ele disse, olhando diretamente pra mim e me deixando tensa. Não sei explicar, ele me causava uma sensação estranha. Aqueles íris azuis me fitando causava-me arrepios, sem contar a aliança brilhando no seu dedo que me lembrava o que ele havia me dito hoje mais cedo.

— Sim, pelo jeito ela continua tendo a mesma paixão pela atuação — Jennifer me puxou dos meus pensamentos — ela adorou saber de sua profissão! — se levantou

— O médico disse que talvez, a amnésia seja temporária. É muito cedo pra um diagnóstico! — ele contou

— Quanto tempo ela vai continuar aqui? — ela perguntou. Bom, se não fosse bobagem minha, poderia ter certeza que eles estavam ignorando a minha presença.

— Ela pode sair ainda hoje, ele vai examina-la e se não tiver mais nenhum problema, está de alta! — explicou

— Me avise quando ela for pra casa, tá? — pediu e ele assentiu. Ok, eu realmente estava sendo ignorada — Lana, eu já vou indo. Melhoras, tá? — ela finalmente se virou pra mim, e se aproximou para um abraço. Tá, nós tivemos até um diálogo animado, mas ainda sim, eles dois são desconhecidos pra mim. Logo, eu me esquivei e apenas acenei com mão. Não pude deixar de notar o fato de que ela sussurrou para o Josh antes de sair.

— Bom... — ele sentou-se na cadeira que antes Jennifer ocupava — a dor de cabeça passou? — eu assenti — sente mais alguma coisa? — eu neguei e um silêncio perturbador se instalava dentro daquele quarto. Eu percebi que ele queria puxar conversa, me abraçar ou ter qualquer tipo de entrosamento comigo. Assim como também percebi que ele não o fez com medo de me assustar. Resolvi então, eu mesma quebrar aquele silêncio.

— Como... como isso aconteceu? — perguntei, o despertando de seus pensamentos

— Isso o que? — me devolveu a pergunta

— Como eu perdi a memória? Quero dizer, se eu realmente tive uma vida antes, e por um motivo não me lembro e o fato de eu estar num hospital reforça isso, eu imagino que tenha acontecido alguma coisa que me fez esquecer... — expliquei

Pude ver uma angústia invadir seu olhar. Ele respirou fundo.

— Foi um acidente de carro... estávamos numa avenida um tanto estreita, era deserta e o fato de estar de noite não ajudava muito. Eu estava dirigindo, e você ia no banco do passageiro. Estávamos distraídos até que, não sei de onde, surgiu um caminhão na nossa frente. Ele vinha na direção contrária. Me lembro da buzina me alertando pra sair do caminho, e tudo o que me veio na mente foi desviar. Mas, como eu disse, a avenida era estreita e foi tudo tão rápido que quando eu desviei, bati com tudo no poste. Eu estava com cinto, então mesmo com o impacto, fui puxado de volta pra dentro do carro. Você, pelo contrário, estava sem. Com o impacto da batida, você foi jogada pra fora do carro e acabou batendo a cabeça no asfalto. — me contou, deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos. Senti a culpa em sua voz — assim que acordei, perguntei aos médicos sobre você. Me disseram que estavam em coma, e que havia sofrido várias fraturas. Porém, ninguém cogitou a possibilidade da sua perda de memória, até você acordar.

Eu respirei fundo. Eram muitas informações pra mim, e mesmo fazendo um enorme esforço eu não conseguia me recordar de nada.

— Tudo bem... — dei de ombros — a culpa não foi sua! — tentei tranquiliza-lo. Porém, percebi que foi sem sucesso. Não demorou muito, e o médico apareceu novamente. Me examinou até dizer chega e finalmente me liberou. Pra ser sincera, eu não aguentava mais aquele hospital. Troquei de roupa, e fui embora com Josh. Passamos metade do caminho em silêncio. Passamos por algumas avenidas, e eu não resisti em perguntar:

— Estamos em Los Angeles?

— Sim, moramos aqui! — respondeu, sem desviar os olhos do volante

— Eu nasci aqui? — bom, já estava na hora de descobrir mais sobre mim mesma

— Não, você nasceu em Nova York. Mora aqui desde que nos casamos! — me esclareceu. Ai meu Deus, eu sou Novaiorquina.

— Meu nome completo é Lana Dallas? — eu realmente não queria ser chata, mas acho que tenho direito de saber sobre mim.

— Não, é Lana Maria Parrilla. O Dallas você pegou quando nos casamos, mas seu nome artístico é Lana Parrilla! — explicou. Não posso me esquecer de pesquisar esse nome. Abri o porta luvas do carro, e me deparei com uma caixinha vermelha. Claro, como a minha curiosidade sempre fala mais alto, eu decidi abri-la e dentro havia dois anéis: um tinha um brilhante extremamente lindo e o outro era uma aliança idêntica á de Josh.

— São seus! — ele me falou, antes que eu pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa — uma é a sua aliança e o outro é o anel que te dei de noivado. Geralmente você usa os dois. — me contou, e claro, eu coloquei os dois no meu dedo. Não podia deixar de admirar a cada segundo aquele brilhante, era de deixar qualquer mulher de queixo caído. Enfim, não demorou muito e ele parou o carro em frente á uma casa, e adentrou a mesma após abrir a garagem. Era exagerado e clichê dizer que a mesma era enorme, mas também não seria nada honesto dizer que era pequena. Era ideal, podemos dizer. Uma tipica casa americana, que deveria ter no máximo uns três quartos, isso se tiver realmente três. Desci do carro, e Josh me guiou até a entrada, retirando as chaves do seu bolso e abrindo a porta. Entrei atrás dele, logo me deparei com um cachorro e um gato praticamente pulando em cima de mim.

— Essa é sua cachorra Lola, e seu gato Lenny! — Josh novamente me esclareceu. Me agachei e ambos se enfiaram debaixo dos meus braços.

— Ei, oi amiguinhos! — sorri. Eles podiam me conhecer, mas aquela cachorra era enorme e se eu não tomasse cuidado poderia cair. Me levantei e encarei o meu "marido". Era estranho pra mim pensar que eu sou casada com alguém que não conheço.

— Bom, essa é a sua casa. Ou melhor, a nossa casa. — enfatizou, me fazendo estremecer. Me pegou pela mão, ainda receoso com qualquer tipo de reação que eu poderia ter e me guiou pelas escadas, até chegar no andar de cima. Adentramos a primeira porta do único e pequeno corredor, ao que constatei que aquele seria o nosso quarto. Assim como a casa, não era nem pequeno e nem grande. As paredes pintadas de branco contracenavam com o carpete cinza, e os móveis bege. Não pode deixar de notar as imensas fotos espalhadas pelo quarto, aliás, eu queria analisa-las cada uma depois. Seja qual for a vida que eu tivesse tido, precisaria me lembrar ou pelo menos, retomar a rotina.

Enquanto Josh ia preparar alguma coisa para comer, eu tomei um banho e troquei de roupa. E claro, sem mencionar o quanto fiquei perdida naquele closet imenso. Ou a meia hora babando em frente aos inúmeros sapatos... aquela com certeza seria a minha parte favorita naquele quarto. Assim que finalmente vesti alguma coisa, desci para a cozinha.

— Está quase pronto! — ele falou, sem virar pra mim.

Puxei uma cadeira e me sentei de frente pra ele. Novamente o silêncio começou a rondar ali. Passei o olho por todo o ambiente, e resolvi continuar com meu interrogatório:

— Estamos juntos há quanto tempo? — ha vá, era uma pergunta simples. Se sou casada, o que tem de mal saber o tempo?! Ainda sem virar pra mim, ele respondeu:

— Três anos. Um de namoro e dois de casados! — respondeu, despejando o conteúdo da penela em uma travessa

Fiquei pensativa por uns instantes, e resolvi continuar perguntando.

— Como nos conhecemos? — eu realmente não queria ser chata, mas talvez me ajudasse a me lembrar... tá legal, eu só estou curiosa mesmo.

— No set de gravações... — finalmente virou para mim, colocando a travessa em no centro da mesa. Olhei curiosa para o conteúdo — Chama-se Yakisoba! — ele esclareceu, sentando de frente pra mim — é um prato chinês. — concluiu

Bom, o cheiro estava ótimo. Peguei a concha e coloquei um pouco no meu prato, e sim, realmente era uma delícia. Ele fez o mesmo, e continuou me contando.

— Na verdade, não foi bem no set. Na festa de apresentações, ou festa do cast, como todos chamam — se lembrava — nós conversamos um pouco, mas como essas festas geralmente são rápidas e turbulentas, prefiro dizer que nos conhecemos de verdade no set. Apesar de nossos personagens serem rivais, nos tornamos amigos.— relatou. Assenti com a cabeça, acompanhando — já fazia uns meses, eu estava gostando de você, mas preferi não falar nada pra não... você sabe, estragar a amizade. Teve outra festa do cast, e acabamos ficando. Foi ai que decidi te pedir em namoro, mesmo com receio do não. Mas ao contrário, você aceitou e começamos a namorar. Antes de completarmos um ano namorando, eu te pedi em casamento e mais tarde, casamos. — resumiu. Eu assenti novamente com a cabeça, tentando lembrar de alguma coisa mas nada... era uma névoa pra mim.

— E esse seriado? Sobre o que é? — mudei de assunto. Ele me contou do que se tratava a história, nossos personagens e etc... apesar de achar um pouco confusa no começo, eu adorei. É diferente, e minha personagem parecia ser boa de interpretar... talvez difícil, mas parecia ser um bom desafio.

— Não se preocupe... você vai assistir antes pra entender melhor, e somente, somente se estiver pronta vai gravar agora. — ele me tranquilizou — depois nós vamos resolver com Adam e Eddy como tudo vai ficar. — eu forcei um sorriso, e o que deve ter saído na verdade era uma careta. Mas enfim... ele retirou os pratos, e depois de muito insistir pra que eu não ajudasse, me convenci e acabei subindo de volta pro quarto. Olhei alguns porta-retratos que havia em cima da comoda... eram três fotos. Uma eu estava com Jennifer, parecia ser em alguma festa ou coisa assim. A outra eu estava com Josh... essa parecia ser de viagem, pois atrás de nós havia uma cachoeira. E a última havia eu, Josh, e mais duas pessoas desconhecidas. Duas mulheres, na verdade. Pareciam ser bem mais velhas. Enfim, abri algumas gavetas da comoda, e na penúltima achei um livro imenso. A capa era de veludo, e branca. O abri, e pude perceber que era um book. Ah sim, nosso book de casamento. Fechei a gaveta e me sentei na cama, para olhar as fotos. Olhei atentamente cada uma delas... parecia radiante naquele dia. Ps: amei o vestido que estava usando. Era branco(óbvio), tomara que caia e na parte dos seios era todo revestido de pequenos brilhos... descendo pra cintura tinha uma renda que ia até o final da saia, que era armada. Tinha um colar gigante no pescoço, com inúmeras pedras que se prendiam numa gargantilha. Meu cabelo estava com um coque, e dele surgia o imenso véu. Continuei a olhar atentamente as fotos... tinha até dentro da igreja. Senti que estava olhando um catalogo de algum fotógrafo... tudo estava lindo. Minha vida deveria ser perfeita... e sim, não pude deixar de me sentir triste por um instante ao me lembrar disso. Eu deveria ter uma vida dos sonhos e acabei esquecendo de tudo. Fui puxada dos meus pensamentos por Josh, que trazia um notebook de baixo do braço.

— Ei... olhando nosso book? — questionou, sentando ao meu lado.

— Na verdade, eu já terminei — fechei — estava só pensativa. — expliquei

— Conseguiu lembrar de algo? — me perguntou, e eu assenti com a cabeça que não. Ele suspirou e me entregou o notebook — talvez isso ajude. É o seu computador, tem muitas coisas suas nele... fotos, vídeos... enfim, fuce a vontade! — esclareceu-me e eu o abri, ligando. Josh deitou-se ao meu lado na cama, e ficou mexendo no celular. Assim que ele ligou, fui direto na pasta de fotos. Ou melhor nas pastas. Eu deveria ser muito organizada, ou não, pois haviam milhares de pastas. Fui na primeira, abriu inúmeras fotos minhas com a Jennifer.

— Eu e a Jennifer somos tão amigas assim? — perguntei para o Josh, que assentiu que sim.

— Foi a primeira pessoa que você se aproximou do set! — explicou

Dei de ombros e voltei a olhar as pastas. Abri outra e dessa vez, eram minhas e do Josh. Todas em uma praia. Abri outra e dessa vez era no set de gravações. Nesse exato instante, o celular do Josh toca e ele sai para atender. Voltei minha atenção para o computador novamente, e decidi ir de vez nos vídeos. Abri o primeiro, estávamos eu e ele em frente á uma piscina. Outra pessoa gravava, e a voz parecia a da Jennifer.

— _Para de frescura, Lana! — a voz dela soava, atrás da câmera. Eu simplesmente negava com a cabeça, em uma espécie de laje pouco acima da piscina. Josh estava atrás de mim, e me segurou pela cintura. Haviam inúmeras pessoas na piscina gritando: pula, pula. _

— _É um... — Josh disse, me pegando nos braços. Eu comecei a me debater._

— _Josh, não. Por favor! — eu pedia, me debatendo nos braços dele. _

— _É dois... — eu soltei um "te odeio", tapando os olhos — é três! — ele pulou de lá de cima comigo nos braços, na piscina. Passou-se alguns segundos, e ele voltou á superfície. Eu demorei mais, e assim que consegui, comecei a distribuir tapas nele. _

— _Eu te odeio, seu estúpido! — ele apenas ria e segurou meus braços com delicadeza_

— _Eu também te amo, Sra. Dallas! — me abraçou, enquanto eu tentava afasta-lo de mim, inutilmente _

O vídeo terminou ai, com as inúmeras risadas de Jennifer de fundo. Continuei a procurar mais coisas, sem me preocupar com a demora do meu marido no telefone.

Narração de Josh

Desci as escadas e me afastei ao máximo para que a Lana não ouvisse a conversa. Era Jennifer e eu sabia muito bem o que ela queria perguntar.

— Está tudo bem, ela está no quarto. Nós podemos conversar! — me sentei no sofá

— Se ela não pode ouvir, significa que você ainda não contou. Josh, pelo amor de Deus. Não acha que já passou da hora?! — eu odiava os sermões da Jen

— Eu não posso, Jen. Ela sofreu um acidente, por pouco não morreu, perdeu a memória e a culpa de tudo isso é minha. Não quero vê-la sofrendo mais... — argumentei, em vão, obviamente

— Você não quer vê-la sofrendo ou não quer sofrer mais?! Na boa, Josh. Se quer que ela confie em você, precisa contar tudo o que aconteceu. Se ela descobrir sozinha, será muito pior! — eu comecei a derramar algumas lágrimas. Meu coração doía só de lembrar — Pela milésima vez: a culpa não foi sua. — tentou me acalmar

— Foi sim. Se eu tivesse prestado mais atenção, ou tivesse indo mais devagar nada disso teria acontecido! — respondi

— Quer jogar o jogo da culpa? Ok, então vamos lá. Quem tem mais motivos pra se sentir culpado: você que estava dentro da velocidade permitida, indo no sentido correto e que desviou de um caminhão pra salvar a vida da esposa OU um bêbado que pegou um veículo de cargas, tomou o sentido errado na pista, quase bate no seu carro e atropela mais umas três pessoas á frente?! — falou, mas eu sabia que mesmo assim, parte da culpa ainda era minha — Josh, olha não adianta ficar se remoendo pelo que já aconteceu. Precisa se preocupar com o que vai ser daqui em diante. Quer que ela confie e se apaixone por você novamente? Seja honesto. Conte tudo! — me aconselhou, mais uma vez

— Não, Jen. Eu não posso. Ela não precisa ficar sabendo, aliás não tem como ela ficar sabendo. Pra que causar-lhe outra dor?! — rebati

— Você acha mesmo que ela não pode ter flashes? Ou que ela não simplesmente pode pegar um laudo médico e ler que além de perder a memória, ela perdeu o bebê nesse acidente?!


	2. Chapter 2

— Não! — respondi — eu guardei todos os laudos, resultados e exames dentro de uma gaveta com chave. Ela não vai achar, não precisa... quero poupar esse sofrimento á ela! — expliquei. Pronto, agora sim, a Jen ficou definitivamente puta.

— Gaveta com chave?! — a voz de indignada já avisava a bronca que viria a seguir — Não acredito que você foi capaz... Como quer que ela confie em você se fica mentindo pra ela? Você deu agora pra esconder as coisas em cofres também? Pois eu te digo uma coisa: se você não abrir isso que chama de boca e contar, eu mesma conto! — e eu realmente sabia que ela estava falando sério.

— Você não tem esse direito! — respondi no mesmo tom de voz. Eu estava me estressando já.

— Ela é minha amiga! — praticamente gritou do outro lado da linha

— E minha esposa! — rebati

— Ela nem lembra de você! — me atacou

— Menos ainda de você! — devolvi

— Quer saber de uma coisa, Josh? Faz o que você quiser. Mas esteja aberto as consequências. E já que tem a consciência que é marido dela, deveria agir como tal e ser honesto. Passar muito mal! — desligou na minha cara. Eu respirei fundo, e decidi que não valia a pena jogar na parede e quebrar meu celular por causa da Jennifer. Contei até dez, e subi de volta pro quarto. Encontrei a Lana ainda mexendo no computador. Me deitei do lado dela, e voltei a mexer no meu celular.

Narração de Jennifer

Desliguei o telefone completamente irritada e joguei com toda minha força na cama. Acho que nunca querendo esfregar a cara de alguém no asfalto, como quero esfregar a de Josh. Minha cachorra Ava deve ter percebido, pois se escondeu de baixo da cama. Como ele poderia ser tão idiota?! Era o que eu gritava, até Colin entrar de fininho e me abraçar por trás.

— Quem é tão idiota, amor? — me questionou. Me virei para encara-lo, e ele me deu um beijo — o que aconteceu para você assustar até mesmo a Ava? — se agachou perto da cama e pegou Ava no colo.

— O estúpido do seu amigo! — cruzei os braços, completamente furiosa

— Josh?! — me olhou — o que ele fez dessa vez? — peguntou, sentando-se na cama

— Acredita que ele ainda não contou pra Lana que ela perdeu o bebê no acidente? E o pior: quando eu falei que ele deveria contar, ele se negou e começou a brigar! — resumi

Ele arqueou a sombra-celha, e me olhou como se dissesse: você deve ter começado.

— Tá bom, eu briguei primeiro — bufei — mas ele me disse que trancou tudo o que fala da gravidez dela numa gaveta com chave. Ele definitivamente passou dos limites. Eu te juro, se ele não contar eu mesma falo a verdade!

— Jennifer, isso é entre eles dois. Você não pode se meter no meio! — tentou falar calmamente

— Você acha que não? Ela merece saber, seja por quem for! — rebati

— Ela merece lembrar quem é ou pelo menos se adaptar a vida dela. E eu tenho certeza que é onde o Josh está tentando ajuda-la. Ele não quer vê-la sofrer sem necessidade... pelo menos não agora. Tenta entender, Jen! — ficou diante de mim, segurando o meu rosto carinhosamente.

— Você está do lado dele?! Muito obrigada pelo apoio! — que ótimo. Meu próprio namorado contra mim.

— Estou do lado da razão, Jen. Não seja infantil. Concordo que ele tem que contar pra ela, mas não agora. Temos que ajuda-la a se adaptar da melhor forma possível. E começar com uma perda não é muito positivo. Seja paciente! — argumentou

Respirei fundo e concordei.

— Aliás, tive uma ótima ideia pra isso agora! — ele sacou o telefone do bolso e começou a discar alguns números

— Posso saber o que está fazendo? — questionei

— Vamos sair pra jantar hoje, nós quatro! — me informou

— Ficou maluco? Eu na mesma mesa que o Josh? NUNCA! — neguei. Até parece que eu ia engolir ele hoje.

— E na mesma mesa que eu e a Lana. Para de birra, vai ser bom pra Lana e pra todo mundo descontrair um pouco! — Acabei me convencendo e me dirigi para o banheiro, tomar um banho.

Narração por Lana

Estava distraída, vendo um vídeo de aniversário meu. Estávamos Josh, eu, Jennifer e mais algumas carinhas novas.

— Hoje a mulher da minha vida completa mais um ano de vida — ele dizia, segurando a minha mão — você traz alegria para os momentos tristes, luz nos meus dias nublados e consegue fazer qualquer um por perto soltar uma risada por mais triste que esteja. Me orgulho todos os dias por te ter ao meu lado, e sempre vou estar com você para tudo. Nosso casamento foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida e acordar ao seu lado todos os dias é o melhor presente do mundo — as lágrimas escorriam dos meus olhos — você está aqui, e nunca vai sair — colocou a mão sobre o coração — prometo nunca te desapontar, e te ter pra sempre nos meus braços. Parabéns por mais esse ano, eu te amo minha rainha! — finalizou, e eu o beijei calorosamente, o abraçando em seguida com um imenso sorriso no rosto e um brilho invejável nos olhos

Não pude deixar de me balançar com aquilo. Eu deveria ama-lo muito, e ele demonstrava corresponder na mesma intensidade. Acho que nunca desejei lembrar de alguma coisa, como desejei lembrar naquele instante. Deveria ser doloroso pra ele me ver o tratando como um desconhecido. Eu quero realmente tentar voltar a deixar as coisas como antes... só gostaria de saber por onde começar.


End file.
